SoFang
"The Elder Gods are petty gods, there are only two real gods that truly answer the worlds, the corpse in the box and the one who put the corpse inside it, I shall be the one to take the corpse out" - SoFang to Raiden '' '''Thanatiforos' "SoFang" Weepshofang is a compelling fighter who debuts in Mortal Kombat: Karnage as the main boss, he also becomes a playable character in said game after finishing Story Mode and Konquest Mode. Backstory Thanatiforos "SoFang" Weepshofang was the son of Raldo, a lesser god and a normal woman from earth realm. SoFang grew up a star pupil, strong, intelligent but rather introverted, he was fascinated with the power of powerful magic and one day became a powerful warrior But there was more, SoFang had immense power, and with the combined forces of inter-realm knowledge and the limitless capabilities of the beyond, he had discovered other dimensions with their own realms, some similar and some different. But now he has a new goal, to take the corpse out of the so called Corpse Box and take it's powers. Appearance SoFang appears to be a man at the age of 29-35, while his true age is 800, the reason for it is thanks to his enhanced knowledge which led him to finding the fountain of youth. SoFang wears what appears to be dark blue body armor with gold trims and a black cape. There is a bit of wiring seen, showing off the armor as enhanced armor which isn't simply for defense. SoFang also wears a computerized helmet, there are two large recurved horns and it covers his entire head, his eyes are covered with a long red outline of transparent metal, thus being able to see while his eyes are still protected. Outside of his armor, SoFang has long slicked back black red hair and an attractive look, he is thin but muscular and has brown eyes. He stands at 6"2". SoFang also wears dark blue boots which seem to have some rockets attached to them as well as spikes. Since MK: Karnage has no variations, this is how his look remains outside of skins. Skins * Dressed to Impress: '''SoFang doesn't have his trademark armor but is instead wearing a black turtleneck, blue pants and black dress shoes. * '''Travel to #43: '''SoFang isn't wearing his helmet, his armor has turned from dark blue with gold trims to camo and his cape is missing. * '''Beastly Capabilites: '''SoFang's appearance takes a big change on this skin, he has turned into an anthrophomorphic panther with ram horns. He isn't wearing his armor but is instead wearing rather dirty armor which seems to be made from the skeletons of creatures from the jungles of outworld. Combat Style SoFang is a character full of vigor as most of his signature moves seem to be based off of pro-wrestling, pro-wrestling is usually about vigor as most of the moves are slams. Meaning SoFang is all about keeping your opponent on the ground and dealing as much damage as possible before they strike back, but SoFang also has a bunch of strikes as well, he's amazing and extremely deadly with wall combos. He also has some delayed attacks, meaning those attacks won't just happen and a second or two will have to pass, this is for either continuing combos or getting out of tricky situations as well as give tricky situations of his own. '''Notable Moves * Shining Wizard: 'SoFang runs at his enemy and gives them a rushing knee to the face, it is a move that's good for short distance and for making close calls, it also seems to deal twice the damage if the opponent is crouching. * '''Sinister Slam: '''Known in the Pro Wrestling world as the ''Alabama Slam, SoFang basically slams the opponent down on the ground, dealing massive damage is pulled off correctly. * '''Swing of Fate: '''SoFang holds his opponent by the legs and swings him around (the giant swing), perfect if you want distance from you and your opponent and also for damage. * '''Interruption Mine: SoFang places a mine on the ground, it will explode if the enemy steps on it, if the enemy does not step on it in within 10 seconds, then the mine disappears. * Shock Pillar: SoFang creates an electric pillar, it takes 2 second to cast, it will shock the enemy, it lasts for 4 seconds. The closer SoFang's backside is to the wall the more damage it can deal. * Silence: '''an anti-projectile move where SoFang basically waves his hand and the projectile targeted disappears, if SoFang ends up cancelling a projectile with this move, the enemy is prevented from using projectiles for a duration of 15 seconds. * '''German Suplex: '''SoFang gives his enemy a german suplex, it can give off better than good damage and is also a good move if you want to get close to your opponent as well as avoid projectiles (as this move can glide past projectiles). * '''Broken Clockwork: This move takes 4 seconds to cast, but the duration last a dangerous 30 seconds, if successfully casted, any of the opponent's stats that has been upgraded for a short amount of time (ex: gains a temporary boost in strength, gains invulnerability etc.) is cancelled. * Portal Dropkick: '''SoFang enters a portal behind him and then another portal appears behind the opponent, SoFang then ends up jumping out of the portal, giving his enemy a savage dropkick. * '''Pulse Penalty: '''The move takes 3 seconds to cast, but if done successfully, SoFang ends up giving his enemy a "life-block", life-block is, as the name states, blocks life, to be specific, the health bar. SoFang fills the missing chunk of your enemy's life bar with "negative life" which will prevent them from healing back, so even if the opponent uses a drain move, while it is true that SoFang's health gets drained, the enemy won't get any health due to life-block, Pulse Penalty is a move that can be considered the bane to all players who rely on draining their opponent's health to recover their own. * '''X-Ray: '''SoFang gives his opponent a powerful knee to the jaw, breaking it, and then gives his opponent a deadly DDT, cracking the opponent's skull, he then makes his opponent stand up, and gives his opponent an Electric chair German suplex, which cracks the opponent's spine and neck. Fatalities * '''Playing with Portals: '''SoFang creates one portal underneath his opponent and one over his opponent, his opponent falls, and falls and falls endlessly, as whenever his opponent falls into the bottom one the opponent always ends up out the top one, then, after falling so many times, SoFang closes the portal mid-transmission, cutting his opponent's body into two, and due to how much momentum his opponent made constantly falling through the portals, the lower half falls on the top half and squashes the upperhalf with brutal force. * '''Timely Terrors: SoFang sends his opponent through the "timeless" dimension, where his opponent rapidly ages and slowly as well as graphically turns into ashes, which is blown away by the winds coming in through the portal. Trivia * SoFang seems to be based after DC's Prometheus, as they look identical, but without the armor, SoFang resembles Marvel's Loki Laufeyson. * SoFang is technically a demi-god, or in this case, a ''lesser ''demi-god, despite having shown abilities much higher than other demi-gods. * Unlike the other mortal kombat games, SoFang actually wins, making MK: Karnage one of the, if not the only MK game where the winner of Mortal Kombat is a villain, or, to be more specific, the main villain. Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains